Even Bunnies Can go Savage
by Purple Feline
Summary: When Judy finds out Nick has been dating someone for awhile now, she realizes just how much she truly cares about Nick and will do whatever she can to get him to see that.
1. Chapter 1

Tapping her furred fingers on the desk that belonged to Officer Clawhauser who was chowing down on his favorite cereal brand, Judy waited for her partner and best friend to come into work. She huffed as the clock read 8:37am when he was supposed to be there 7 minutes ago. Her foot seemed to be going at light speed, thumping it repeatedly against the floor as she still waited impatiently.

"Geez Jude, what's got your ears in a twist?" Asked the rather large cheetah as he swallowed his food.

She huffed again, and slowed down the rap of her foot, "Nick. He's supposed to be here by now. This isnt like him."

Her ears drooped back at the thought of something bad happening to her best friend.  
Tapping her foot again at a fast pace she started to get really nervous, "Oooh maybe I should just call him."

The grey rabbit pulled out her phone, smiling as the phone turned on to reveal the screen of her and Nick. He had his famous sly grin as she had the biggest smile on her face. It was the day after solving the Night Howler case and the night Nick bought her tickets to Gazelle, it was a amazing night.

Before she could click on the picture of Nick and call him, Benjamin made a loud "Awww", making her pause and stare at him in question.

"What are you 'awing' about?' She asked raising a brow.

He chuckled as he took another bite of his cereal, "You silly," his words were mushed, still shoveling food down as he spoke, "You have a little something for Officer Wilde. "

Her eyes widened, and a blush rose from her cheeks to her ears, "Oh come on Clawhauser, be professional, Nick and I are just friends."

The cheetah only smiled slyly at her, not believing a word she spoke.

"Oh of course Judy, better make sure to call him since he's only 15 minutes late." He finished his cereal and chuckled at the still blushing bunny and went to work on some files hidden under neath his desk.

Judy only rolled her eyes at Benjamin, he didn't know what he was talking about, just trying to get her all wild up even more. Still though where was Nick? Maybe she should call him…

Suddenly the door to the front of the academy swung open and walking in with his famous smirk, sunglasses and a coffee, Officer Wilde approached Judy, who had a stern look on her face and hands on her hips.

"Mornin' Carrots, miss me?" He asked as he lowered his sunglasses to study her irritated form.

"You're late." Was the only response.

"Yeah sorry about that, I was up late and needed the extra snooze." He walked up to Benjamin's desk and knocked on the wood with his knuckles to get the cheetahs attention.

"Hey officer Wilde! Bit late huh? Some people were a little worried about you." Clawhauser said with a smile, eyeing Judy who still had her hands on her hips. Nick just kept smirking at her and eventually she cracked a smile and gave up trying to be irritated.

"Well at least you're here. Ready to get the day started?" She said clapping her hands together with a peppy attitude.

"Sure thing Carrots, one thing though? Could you go over to my locker and grab my badge?" He asked with a innocent smile, obviously trying to get his way like always.

The bunny only playfully rolled her eyes in response and went to retrieve the fox's badge. Since they've known eachother for a year now, they both trusted the other to give their codes to another. Judy quickly spun in the right numbers, grabbed the badge and went to close it when a white piece of paper caught her eye. Her eyes narrowed when her nose caught scent of perfume. Her ears twitched in curiousostiy, eyeing the paper from where the source of the perfume was emanating. Part of her inched closer to the paper but the other part was telling her to just close it. Maybe it was from his Mom? That calmed her down a little, but caught herself actually getting…jealous? Why would she be jealous? Nick was only her friend, nothing more.

Reasurring herself, she clearing her throat and closed the locker, and headed back to the front desk. She noticed Nick and Clawhauser talking, Nick was using his hands to describe whatever he was talking about while Clawhauser had his mouth open and eyes the size of saucers. Judy narrowed her eyes and quickened her pace, her sensitive ears managed to catch the words "she really liked" and "going out again".

Was Nick dating someone? The thought rang through her head over and over, and a sharp pain suddenly hit her chest. She jumped in surprise at it and instinctively grabbed her chest. Nothing was out of place, so why did it hurt all of the sudden. What was going on?

She finally approached the two who had just stopped talking and Nick smiled widely at the sight of his badge in Judy's hand.

"Thanks Carrots'! Alright now I'm ready. Nice chattin' with you Clawhauser." Nick saluted the cheetah as he walked away from the desk.

Judy stayed where she was at and just stared at the back of Nick's head, what was new with him? She looked to Benjamin who seemed to be doing everything he could possible to avoid talking with Judy.

"Benjamin." She said in a very stern and demanding voice.

The cheetah froze in place and gulped, he might have been a predator but he knew when Judy meant business.

"What was Nick talking to you about?" She asked, her purple eyes never leaving the cheetah's.

Clawhauser, twiddled his fingers together and stuttered incoherent things, his eyes darting back and forth looking for away to escape.

Judy wasn't in the mood to play, "Now."

Benjamin sighed, and looked at her as if he had just run out of food which was rarely ever.

"Nick went out on a date last night, he's been seeing the same girl for a couple weeks now but didn't tell you cause he wanted to keep it on the low."


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note: Soo I'm really glad people are liking this! I've kinda failed on my other stories but Im really feeling this one. Feel free to leave constructive criticism, what you want to see or don't see, or just ask questions!**

 **Story Notes: Though I am kind of making it up as I go, I do have a plot and new characters coming in to help make the story make sense, i.e. Nick's girlfriend. So just hang tight!**

 **P.S.- Some chapters will be up the next few hours, next day or in a week, no set schedule.**

 **~Purple Feline**

 **Chapter 1.**

 **Just a Friendly Dinner**

Judy had her elbow resting against car door and head on her hand as she drove their hell of a police car down the roads of Zootopia, doing morning patrol. Nick was rambling on about some new con artists that have been roaming the streets since he left the streets open for rookies. Or so he heard from Finnick, his ex con partner but still very good friend.

The lead officer had barely been listening to the conversation, save for the important parts in case Nick caught her not paying attention. Her thoughts were roaming elsewhere. Her supposed best friend has been lying to her about hanging out on some nights cause he was either sick, too tired, or needed alone time. All of it was bullshit, just to go out and be with someone else. Judy felt the pain in her chest again and she winced. What was so wrong with her that Nick couldn't hang out with or go on dates?

Woah.

Did she really just think of going on dates with Nick? Her partner, her best friend, her lover….

It wasn't until she looked up did she notice the light had turned red, did she slam on the breaks. Throwing Nick forward, then backward, his head slamming into the car seat, while Judy had a death grip on the wheels and foot hard on the brake. She looked over towards Nick who was rubbing the back of his head and slightly glaring at her.

"You know, if you wanted me to shut up, all you had to say was shut up." He said, still rubbing the back of his head.

Judy sighed, laying her head back and looking up at the ceiling of the car, why was this causing her so much stress? Nick raised a brow at how unusual she was being, and folded his arms across his chest, "Alright Judy, what's wrong?"

She knew he was being serious when ever he called her by her real name, which was very rare. Like really rare. She sighed again, looking at the red light, hoping it would turn green before he really pushed her to answer.

He just kept staring her down, "Come on Carrots, you got at least 2 minutes before the light changes."

Judy gave a small grin at just how much he knew her, and turned to look at him, she couldn't just ask if he was dating someone, it was just cause an argument. She needed to be subtle.

"Nick, I was wondering…" She stopped and looked at the light again.

"Spit it out Carrots."

Shit. She didn't know what to say, or what to ask, anything about mentioning him dating someone would just be awkward. She had to ask something else. Something. Anything!

"Would you have dinner with me tonight?"

Judy went wide eyed at what she just asked. Anything she could have said, literally anything and she chose to ask him out on a date. Awesome.

Nick chuckled, "Really Carrots? That's all you've been stressing about? Yes I will go to dinner with you."

The bunny took a sigh of relief, it wasn't as awkward as she thought it would have.

"Lights' green by the way." He simply said taking a sip of his coffee.

Judy gasped at the number of cars behind her, angrily waving and honking for her to, as they put it, "Hurry the fuck up!"

It was a slow day, a few speeding tickets here and there but nothing too exciting. They entered the academy, greeted by familiar faces and as always the very friendly Benjamin Clawhauser, who waved excitedly at the two.

"Hey guys! How was today's adventure?" The cheetah asked, finishing up some papers and food he had on his desk.

Nick looked at Judy with a smirk, "Just a few speeding tickets that need filing, and suggestions for any good restaurants tonight."

Benjamin squealed with delight, "Oh my gosh, you have to try 'The Flaming Lizard', it has awesome fried veggies and tofu" (im going to assume every animal eats either fruits/vegetables or tofu).

Nick looked to Judy who was blushing from cheeks to ears, smirking at her like usual, "Sounds good! Little Miss bunny was all worked up in to just asking me to hang out tonight."

Clawhauser looked to Judy who was now facing away from Nick and wore a disappointed face. He may not have been known as the brightest of the police academy but he knew when someone was upset about something.

"That's awesome Nick! Alright well hand me those tickets and I'll get them filed for you, and Judy, Chief wanted to help with these files before you left." Benjamin said with a straight face. Judy looked at him with a raised brow but nodded.

Nick looked between the two and smiled, clapping his hands together, "alright then, Carrots I'll see you tonight and I'll see you tomorrow Benjamin!" The fox waved the two off before heading over to his locker.

Judy went behind the desk and hopped on the chair next to Clawhauser, "So what files do you-"

"Are you crazy!?" She was cut off by Benjamin, who was now standing in front of her, hands on his round hips.

"Did you really ask Nick out on a date, after I told you about him… _dating._ " He whispered the last part, in case the sly fox was still lurking around.

The rabbit looked down in shame, "I didn't mean for it….I just…I don't know why I asked him that." Her hands covered her face, and she sighed, "I was so stressed about asking him about him dating, that it just came out. I didn't know what else to do."

Clawhauser sighed and patted Judy on the back, "I'm sorry Judy, I don't know what I can do to help…maybe you should just tell Nick how you feel tonight?"

Judy shook her head, "But I don't see Nick anymore than just a-"

Clawhauser cut her off again, "Did you ever realize that you get so upset about this because you do have feelings for Nick but you keep denying them?"

Judy's ears drooped down even lower, it was true, she had been denying them, but for good reason. If she did admit it, she would start acting on them and her friendship with Nick would possibly be ruined.

Clawhauser patted her back again, "Go to dinner with Nick tonight and tell him how you feel, it's the best you can do."

With that, Benjamin took the remaining files plus the tickets and headed off into the filing room. Judy still sat there, face in hands and thought over what her cheetah friend said, what harm would it to? If he turned down her feelings she would just admit it was stupid and continue their normal lives. Yeah, that would work. Her ears suddenly perked up at the thought and she brought her face up and smiled, tonight would be great. How bad could it be being turned down?

At The Flaming Lizard

Nick and Judy sat across from eachother, holding menus up, blocking one anothers view. Judy couldn't help but keep peeking above her menu at Nick, his green eyes were scanning over his menu and Judy couldn't help but look over her choice of attire. A yellow blouse with blue jeans and pink sandals, in other words cute and innocent, and hopefully Nick thought the same to.

After about a minute, Nick put his menu down and Judy did the same, he stared at her with a smirk and rested his chin on his folded hands.

"So officer Hopps, why the sudden dinner out, hm?" He asked, still keeping his trademark grin.

Judy smiled, "I just thought it would be nice to hang out. It's been awhile since we've done this."

Nick looked away for split second and his smile faded, before Judy could ask, even though she knew the answer, their waiter who was an antelope by the name of Kala, came to take their orders.

Nick let Judy go first with a wave of his hand, Judy smiled appreciatively and pointed at her food of choice, "I'll have the steaming carrot soup, with salted broccoli."

The waiter nodded and looked to Nick, his eyes roamed over his menu one last time before he closed it and looked at the antelope, "I'll have the blueberry salad with steamed zucchini."

"Absolutely, I'll just take your menus and here is the carrot wine you ordered sir." The waiter set down the bottle with two glasses and walked away.

Judy put a hand over her heart and gasped loudly, speaking in southern style of voice, "Why Nick Wilde, you shouldn't have."

Nick rolled his eyes and smiled at her, "Of course Madame."

They both laughed and Nick starting pouring them both glasses of the carrot wine. As Judy watched the orange colored liquid fill the glass, she realized this would be a good time to tell him. Now or never. Gulping, she took her glass once he was finished and started twirling the wine around as she looked for words to say.

"Nick?"

The fox eyed the rabbit as he took a sip of his wine, she looked down at her own glass and took a quick swig before she began.

"There's actually a reason I wanted you to come out to dinner with me." She said, her eyes searching for anything but his.

She could feel him staring at her, which only made it worse, how was she going to do this?

"Well, what is it Carrots?" He asked, still staring at her.

She took a deep breath, "We've been friends for awhile now, hell best friends, and in the time we've gotten to know each other, I-"

Suddenly Judy was cut off by the sight of a white furred animal that walked by her, took a seat next to Nick and promptly landed a kiss right on his cheek. If her chest didn't hurt before, it did now, only this time it didn't go away. Judy did her best to maintain her composure but the more the strange woman sat there, the more Judy saw red.

Nick cleared his throat, "Judy, I also wanted to tell you something tonight. This is Lily, my girlfriend."

Lily, who Judy could now see as a white fox, smiled kindly at the rabbit and nodded her head, "Hello."

Judy swallowed her pride and what ever else she was about to say that would have been less then appropriate and smiled back, "Hi."

The two foxes smiled at eachother and Nick turned his attention back to Judy, "I know we haven't been hanging out as much but I wanted to spend some alone time with Lily, but I wasn't ready to tell you yet."

Lily chuckled, "Yes, Nick has spoken very highly of you and wanted to wait for the right moment to tell you. Tonight was perfect, and I am so glad to finally meet you."

The hidden enraged bunny, just kept smiling and put her hands in her lap, twisting her shirt so tight she could feel it about to rip. She cleared her throat, "It's very nice to meet you to, I'm so…happy for the two of you."

The two foxes smiled brightly and Judy, while still twisting her shirt, grabbed hold of her phone, unlocked it and typed a message before putting it back in her pocket. Hoping the message she sent would be answered soon, she took another sip of her wine, trying her hardest not to spill it on Lily's perfect white fur.

"Judy thanks again for-" Nick's sentence was cut off by Judy's ringtone, the song "Try Everything" by Gazelle rang out and the bunny quickly pulled it out of her pocket.

"I'm sorry I have to take this." She said in a montone voice.

Nick raised a brow, "Sure."

The bunny quickly left the table and headed towards the bathroom, she couldn't stand a minute being there or she'd lose it. As soon as she entered the lady's bathroom, she answered the phone.

"Judy? What's going on? Are you okay?" Came the voice of Clawhauser.

"No, no I'm not." Judy could feel tears starting to form but she held it back, "Nick brought his girlfriend tonight."

"What?"

She sighed, hating to have to repeat what she dreaded, "Nick brought his girlfriend."

Clawhauser gasped, "Oh gosh Judy, I'm so sorry, no wonder you wanted me to call you."

"Listen Benjamin, I need an excuse to leave, every time I look at her, and him, together…its driving me nuts."

There was a moment of silence before the cheetah responded, "Tell Nick I called, and say Bogo needs the Artison's case done by tomorrow morning and I really need you here. Once you leave come to my place and we can talk things over okay? Call me when you're done."

Judy sighed, and nodded, "Alright, thanks Benjy."

"No problem, Jude."

She hung up the phone and exited the bathroom, returning to the table while the two stared at her question. She noticed her food had arrived but looking at Lily again made her lose her appetite.

"What was that all about?" Nick asked.

She didn't sit down, hinting at that she was about to leave, "Clawhauser called, Bogo wants the Artison's case done by tomorrow morning and Clawhauser needs my help so unfortunately I have to cut this night short." In her mind she was jumping up and down that she was leaving.

Nick's ear folded back, "You sure?"

Judy nodded and eyed the bottle of carrot wine, "Which means I'll be needing this." The bunny took the bottle and put it at her side, not caring if Nick's precious girlfriend didn't get a glass.

Nick raised a brow at her, it wasn't like her to plan on getting wasted while doing work. Sighing Nick got up and went over to hug her, Judy would have loved this but she couldn't give him a full hug, and he noticed it. "See you tomorrow then."

Judy nodded again and looked towards Lily who was still smiling, "I'm sorry I have to leave on short notice but duty calls."

Lily got up as well and went to hug the bunny as well, a hug that was very unwanted, "Of course, I understand. Perhaps some other time?"

Hopps smiled, "Sure, alright take care guys." She lied through her teeth.

And with that, Judy turned around and left the restaurant, finally letting the tears she had been holding back, fall.


	3. Chapter 3

Judy had drunk almost half the bottle of wine by the time she arrived at Clawhause's apartment. In her dazed state, she noticed the complex was a lot nicer then her own, she scrunched her nose in disgust. Apparently a lot of things seemed to be nicer than her. She sighed, the jealousy side was starting to rear its ugly head, plus it didn't help that she was slightly drunk.  
The drunken bunny stumbled up to a door that read 264 and lightly knocked on it, waiting patiently as she took another swig of the wine. The door opened to reveal Benjamin, with a bowl of ice cream and fuzzy green pajamas with a printed face of Gazelle on the front of his shirt.  
His eyes widened at the sight of Judy's slightly drunk state and dropped the spoon from his mouth, "Geez Judy! What did you do to yourself!?"  
The only response she gave was a mumble and groan as Benjamin helped her in. It wasn't hard seeing as how she was much smaller compared to him, he set down his semi melted ice cream and set her up on his couch.  
Judy looked around his apartment, it was roomy, for her size anyway. It fit the usual description of a room. Small kitchen in the corner, two bedrooms in the back and living room with a tv, a typical room, but it still beat her small ass apartment.  
"Clawhauser sat next to her with two bowls of freshly frozen ice cream and offered one to her, "I know you're a little bit fuzzy right now, but I thought this might help cheer you up."

Judy gave a small smile, she took the kind gesture and put the bottle of wine down on the coffee table. Benjamin gave a sympathetic smile as he took a bite of his ice cream, "So… you want to talk?"  
"The bunny only stared at her ice cream, remembering the event that only happened an hour ago. That stupid white furred fox, wearing skinny jeans and a crop top, fox? More like tramp. She snickered at her joke, but her depressed state returned when she realized calling Nick's girlfriend wouldn't change the fact they were still dating.  
"Benjamin?" Her voice was soft, so soft it sounded like it might break at any second. The cheetah looked at her, his eyes full of sorrow at the way she was, her ears which were usually perked up were now sagging low. Her usual peppy and upbeat personality was now shattered, and lost. It broke Clawhauser's heart to see her this way, this wasn't the Judy he first met.

"Yes Judy?" He responded.  
"The broken rabbit finally looked up, Clawhauser couldn't help but wince at the sight, her eyes were bloodshot and the fur on her cheeks were damp with her tears. If a broken heart could ever be seen, this was it.  
"Why doesn't Nick feel the same as I do?" The words that escaped her mouth were desperate, hoping for any kind of answer to help ease the ache in her chest.  
"The cheetah rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, trying to find the right words, if there were any. He sighed, and put down his bowl of ice cream, "Honestly Judy, I don't know. I always thought Nick did have something for you, you two were always so close and playful." He chuckled at the next part, "I used to always just stare in awe at you two, you were so cute! Oops sorry." He remembered only other bunnies could call one another cute.  
Judy couldn't help but laugh at the image that came to mind, a round eyed Clawhauser sighing dreamily at her and Nick. "It's okay Benjamin, I'll allow it this time." She said with a small smile. It was strange how Clawhauser could make her feel better and take her mind off Nick for a little bit.  
"Benjamin smiled back and looked at the time, reading 11:21pm, "Geez is that time? We got to get sleep, we have work in the morning!"  
Judy nodded, and looked towards the clock as well, she hopped off the couch and went to head to the door but found herself in mid air and back on the couch./p  
"No way missy, you're staying here tonight." Clawhauser said with hands on his hips.  
"Judy raised a brow at him, "I love you Benjamin, but don't ever do that again."  
"The cheetah cleared his throat and nodded sheepishly, "Anyway, before I go to bed, I think you should leave things the way they are."  
"The rabbit cocked her head to the side, "What do you mean?"  
"I mean, forget what I said about telling Nick about how you feel. Play it cool, if you tell him now, it will more then likely end your friendship with him. Who knows? Maybe its just a fling." Benjamin said as grabbed his bowl of ice cream and headed to his room.  
Judy looked to the clock, now reading 11:35, she sighed she wasn't tired, her mind kept roaming back to Nick. How could such a dumb, sly fox make her so stressed and angry and sad and all these emotions and still act as if everything is okay. She huffed in annoyance and pulled out her phone, the phone blinked on to reveal a message from Nick. Her finger was hovering over the message icon, debating on whether to open it or delete it, but her heart forced her finger to open it.

"Hey Carrots, just checkin in, you doing alright? Wish you could have stayed for dinner. See you tomorrow."  
Judy glared at the message, 'like hell I was going to third wheel with you and that tramp' She thought to herself, she shut her phone down and put it on the table next to her. Taking a deep breath, she laid back on the sofa and pulled the blanket down from the side to cover herself. Tossing to the side, she felt a bump in her pocket, reaching down she remembered she had her ipod with her and thanked the Lord. Some music would help get her to sleep.  
"She put both earphones in and scrolled through her playlist. "Gazelle" popped up and she went to click on it when another song caught her interest.  
p style="font-family: -webkit-standard; -webkit-text-size-adjust: auto;""First" by Cold War Kits (Actual band name Cold War Kids, if you haven't heard the song I suggest it, its really good.)  
It was a song she hadn't heard in awhile but considering Gazelle's music wouldn't do the trick this time, she clicked on the song and rested her head back, closing her eyes as the song began.  
The words reminded her much of the situation that was happening with Nick and continued to listen.  
Judy gritted her teeth together, this song was too much, it was supposed to help, not make her feel worse. She clicked the next song and the rhythmic tune of "So what" by Pink came on. Her mood suddenly changed, her foot was tapping along with the beat and a smirk was starting to find a way to her lips. The only words that came through her mouth was the whisper of the song's lyrics.  
Authors Note: Chapter has been updated due to a user on this site who thinks they're the Batman of FanFiction.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note: Thanks again for the reviews and follows! I really do appreciate it, again leave constructive criticism, tell me what you want to see or not see and ask questions!**

 **Story Notes: This is a Judy/Nick story, so don't worry, it just doesn't start that way from the beginning. Judy will start to seem out of character but only because of the envy between Nick and Lily.**

 **P.S.- This may or not be a short chapter, we'll see. Let's go on, yeah?**

 **I just realized my entire thing was almost erased in chapter 3.**

 **So this is what it was supposed to say last chapter.**

 **This for Chapter 4 now.**

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the shortage of all that, it really pissed me off I didn't see that at all. Anyway thank you for the advice and support, remember if the story is off, I didn't do well with the writing, let me know! Always room for improvement, I don't want you guys to read a crappy story.**

 **Story Notes: To explain why Judy is showing hatred towards both Nick and Lily, I based it off how most people react to a situation like this. Usually the person will look for things that are negative in the guy/girl their love interest is dating. It helps them cope or make them feel better, so that's why Judy is harboring hate towards Lily.**

 **P.S.- Gonna try to do better with this chapter cause I feel like crap after chapter 3.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Savage**

Judy rubbed her temples and let out a groan as she hopped into the passenger seat of her police car. Swirling emotions mixed with carrot wine were not a good combo, waking up with a headache and body aching was not worth it at all. Making it even worse, was still having to go in to work, and even better, working with Nick. She sighed, throwing her head back on the seat, wincing slightly as her headache reminded her how sensitive it was.

Clawhauser had driven her to her apartment so she could change into her uniform, the cheetah had gone to get a quick snack and was still gone. It was fine, they didn't need to be at work for another 30 minutes and it gave Judy time to relax. If it hadn't been for getting drunk she would have been in a much better mood. Her headache rang louder as a nearby car went off and she groaned in pain. She grabbed her ears and pulled them down to the side of her head to block out the noise, right now she just couldn't think straight. Dear God she was never gonna drink again. Bunnies weren't meant to drink half a bottle of wine and still be sober by morning.

The car to driver side opened, she opened one eye to see Benjamin struggling to get in due to his size.

"Come on-you can do it-just one more-" The cheetah encouraged himself to fit through, the hinges to the door screeching as they were forced to be pushed past their limits. Judy scrunched her face up, preparing for something to break till the heavy set cheetah finally broke through with a loud "Oof".

"Geez, you'd think they'd make bigger doors huh?" He claimed with a smile, his hands were full of various chips and junk excluding the one vegetable that hid underneath his armpit.

"Just a few snacks for the work day, oh! And I got you this carrot!" He tugged the vegetable out from his pit and offered it with a large smile.

Judy hid her disgust and accepted the kind gesture, he may not have been the smartest or the best with hygiene but he was a good friend, and that's all Judy needed right now. Considering her best friend was the cause of her current state.

The cheetah sat the snacks in his lap, and revved the engine up, driving the half ton car towards the police academy.

"So Judy, how are you going to handle this whole thing?" Benjamin asked, using one hand to reach for a bag of chips.

The aching rabbit was still holding her ears to her head and knees hugged to her chest, "By doing my job and leaving it alone." She responded with a monotone voice, her eyes closed as she continued to relax.

"Good answer!" He replied, Judy could tell by his up beat attitude he was able to open one of the bag of chips.

Suddenly the vehicle came to a stop and Judy groaned as she realized they had arrived, the first time ever she was actually dreading work. Sighing she let go of her ears and stretched her legs out, enjoying the pop as her joints released the tension. She exited the car, and shut the door with her foot, her ears back as she wore a scowl on her face. The carrot Clawhauser gave her, was accidentally, purposely but definitely accidentally thrown into the street without a second glance. The shuffling of the driver side and continued grunts, meant Benjamin was having trouble getting out of the car…again. She rolled her eyes, and continued her way to the front doors of the building.

Clawhauser shouted from behind her, "Okay! I'll just see you in there! Later, Judy!"

The rabbit just kept walking and entered the academy, a wolf sat at the front desk greeting and helping other animals, until Clawhauser arrived to take his shift.

"Mornin' Carrots, sleep well?"

Judy's ear twitched at the sound of Nick's voice, she glanced over her shoulder to see the fox catching up to her. She returned her gaze back to the front as she felt Nick appear by her side, his shoulder almost grazing hers.

She swallowed the lump down her throat and casually moved away from him, "Morning." She replied, still looking straight ahead.

There was an awkward silence between them, before Nick broke it, "Rough night binge drinking, hm?"

Judy groaned, preferring to forget about last night's events. Nick chuckled, "I'll take that as a yes."

Both mammals entered the roll call room, greeted by the rough housing of the larger animals. Judy took her usual seat, followed by Nick sitting right beside her, she mentally sighed, she forgot how close they actually were in the job together since she got wasted. Today she couldn't do it, not while she was sobering up, she'd have to wait till she was cured of this hell, before she figured out how she really wanted to handle her situation.

The door opened and Chief Bogo entered with multiple case files in his hands. "Mornin' you runts." He greeted in his deep voice, the room erupted in multiple howls and roars, Judy only gritted her teeth in pain and frustration, the noise causing her headache to ring louder than before. She felt Nick put his paw on her shoulder and she fought the urge to lean to it before Bogo yelled at the animals to settle down. Judy sighed in relief and leaned back in her chair, Nick looking at her with a raised eye brow.

The buffalo put on his reading glasses and read over the announcements and news of the day, "Nothing worth to announce today, new assignments are ready to be solved though, so I expect your asses to get them done."

Nick leaned over to Judy's ear as the Chief assigned cases to the different animals in the room, "You gonna be okay Carrots'?"

His breath tickled the fur on her ears and she bit her lip, her ears were highly sensitive and she really didn't need an extra feeling to deal with. She folded her ear down and slightly nodded in his direction. Both of their attention was snapped forward when Bogo called their names and held up their case file while still looking down at his own papers.

"Let's get to work then, tipsy." He said with a smirk, letting the irritated rabbit get up first and take the file from Bogo.

Upon exiting the room, Judy looked over the file, mumbling over the details, "Robbed several times-one missing gorilla-and no witnesses. Typical."

"So what's the job cotton tail?" Nick asked as they headed toward their vehicle. Judy looked at the car and felt like she was about to hurl, she still wasn't ready to drive.

"Nick?"

He stopped and did a dramatic turn towards Judy, "Yes, carrots'?"

She sighed, "I really need you to drive this time, I'm still sour from last night and I'm not up for it."

Nick only smirked and walked towards the driver side, scruffling Judy's head as he walked by her, "Maybe next time don't drink so much." He hopped in the driver seat and shut the door, gesturing for Judy to sit in the passenger side as he smiled slyly at her. She ignored him and complied, still reading over the case as they drove off and patrolled around the center of Zootopia.

"Still never answered my question, whats the case about?" Nick asked again, stopping at a red light.

"From what I can tell from the evidence, a gorilla has been missing for over two weeks and in that time several jewelry stores have been robbed. A typical thief obsessed with money, the usual." She claimed still reading it over.

Nick shrugged, "Not as exciting as I-" The fox stopped short, making the rabbit look up to see why Nick stopped talking. She hoisted herself up to see a fight breaking out between a leopard and lion. She sighed, she had really hoped the day would have been nothing but speeding tickets again but of course luck wasn't on her side.

"Time to break the kitties up, eh Carrots'?" Nick joked as he parked the car nearby.

"Sure, Nick." She responded.

The fox rose a brow at her as he unbuckled, "I know you're still sobering up but you've been like this since yesterday. What's wrong?"

Judy sighed and looked down, she really was not in the mood today, being stuck with her best friend who she had feelings for mixed with alcohol called for a bad day. "Lets just stop this fight." She said as she exited the car and closed the door.

"Whatever you say Carrots'."

A crowd had now formed around the two large cats, they kept their distance as the leopard and lion, clawed and bit at the other. Nick was the first to step in, holding up his badge as the two cats circled eachother, "Officer Wilde and Hopps here, care to explain the cat fight?"

Once the presence of cops were around the crowd separated and the two felines straightened themselves out. The leopard began first, "He fucking tried to pick pocket me after I bought him lunch since the retard forget his wallet!"

"Not true! I went to tie my shoes and my shoulder bumped into his pockets, it was a misunderstanding!" The lion claimed as the leopard hissed at him.

Judy had a pretty good idea who was lying, and since Nick was the master at hustling people, he probably knew as well.

The fox nodded his head, understanding, he then looked towards lion and spoke, "I see, how about this, I take Mr…?"

"Simba." The lion answered.

"Nice name, and Officer Hopps will take, you're name sir?"

"Leo." Replied the leopard who was staring down Simba.

"Perfect! I will take Simba, and Officer Hopps will take Leo so we can get these stories straightened out, hm? Sound fair?" Nick said with his friendly smirk, offering his hand out to the lion.

The lion nodded in agreement and shook the foxes hand, Nick then looked to the leopard who still had yet to calm down, "And how about you, Leo? Sound like a deal?"

The leopard looked to Nick and then to Judy, his tail swishing back and forth, something Judy recognized in cats when they were playful or still in hunt mode.

"Fine." He huffed and walked over to Judy, growling at Simba as he passed.

"Wonderful, don't worry fellows we'll get this straightened out." Nick said with a wink and nodded his head over to an area where Simba and him could talk.

Judy didn't really feel like finding their own therapy room, due to her still throbbing headache, so she just stayed where she was and took out her notepad, "Can you tell me from the beginning what happened sir?"

The leopard was standing upright, his arms folded across his chest as he stared over at where Nick and Simba were, Judy sighed, "Sir can I please have your attention?"

Leo looked down at the rabbit and snickered, "I already told you rabbit, I bought the fucker lunch after he forgot his wallet, when we left, I felt his hand reach into my pocket and I defended my belongings, so go arrest that lion."

Judy glared at him, her foot tapping against the concrete, her patience level was running low today, she didn't any more shit, "Sir, please stay calm, I cannot arrest someone until proven guilty, so please elaborate more on what happened."

The feline growled and violently turned around to face Judy, "I fucking did. Those fucking big ears of yours deaf or something? What kind of a cop are you? The two of you anyway, a bunny and fox? Pfft." He mocked Judy with an evil grin, "You know his kind used to eat you whole, now your partners trying to solve something I already told you about? Yeah, nothing but a pair of loonies. Look out! A big bad bunny and fox here to save the day!" His laughed rang through her ears, and she winced as her headache grew again. She looked over to Nick for help but his back was turned toward her and the thought of simply arresting the leopard for harassment on an officer or just calling for Nick were gone. Her temperature was boiling, today was not the day to mess with Judy Hopps especially if you had no idea who she was.

Leo caught sight of her looking towards Nick for help and laughed even harder, "You even rely on his help, do you? Gotta crush on the fox, eh? Maybe not all habits are gone, he eat you whole in the bedroom rabbit?"

A new crowd was starting to form again, their loud commotion bringing in more on lookers. Nick finally turned around to see a whole crowd surrounding Judy and the leopard, cursing as he ran over and tried to push his way through.

Her sanity was almost gone, it was about to burst, her sadness, her anger, and remaining alcohol in her system were about to erupt if the leopard didn't back off, "Sir…I'm warning you right now, that if you don't stop this, you will regret it."

She suddenly found herself on the ground and leopard was beaming over, teeth snarled and claws out, "The fuck is a tiny rabbit like you, gonna do to me?"

That was it. It was gone. All patience, sanity, professional and any part of Judy was gone, the feelings she had been holding back since last night erupted and the leopard had no idea what hit him. He now found himself on the ground, wide eyed at to what just happened. The enraged rabbit landed on his chest, grabbing him by his shirt and pulling him up to meet her gaze, "You fucked with the wrong rabbit."

A punch was delivered to his jaw, a satisfying crack was heard and the crowd gasped in shock at the officer's brutality. Judy wasn't finished there, grabbing hold of the leopard's ear she slammed his face back into the concrete, if it wasn't enough then, Leo tried to stand up but the strength of Judy's legs crushed him back down, more cracks rang out and the leopard couldn't hold back his scream this time.

The crowd of animals were now yelling at anyone to get her off the mangled cat but no one wanted to get their own bones broken. Nick finally was able to break through the swarm, and when he saw the sight of Judy, he himself was actually… _scared_. She was on top of the leopard, delivering punch after punch, relentlessly, even after the poor cat had passed out.

He cursed again, not wanting to waste another second before any other injury be fell the leopard, he grabbed hold of Judy's shoulders, slamming her onto the concrete and threw his weight on top her. She struggled to break free but nick straddled her waist, pinned her shoulders down, looked her straight in the eye and screamed, "YOU'RE ACTING SAVAGE!"

Judy's struggle ceased, her focus on reality came back, and she didn't understand why Nick would ever say something like that, why he would-

It wasn't until her eyes landed on the faces of the crowd did she remember, and tears were now falling down her cheeks, "Oh god Nick…what I have I done?"

 **Author's Note: Hooolllyyy crap a lot of writing. Anyway, long chapter and hopefully better chapter. Let me know what you think, and before you ask how Judy is gonna keep her job, I promise I have a way around that. See you next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: I appreciate the love for this story and advice! I will try to make chapters longer deciding on where I want to leave it off on a cliffhanger. Remember to leave suggestions and ask me questions, always let me know if my writing is off as well.**

 **Story Notes: The stages of heartbreak are coming into play, depression, aggression and now desperation. This is where Judy will now do anything to get Nick to see her, of course she'll need a little push.**

 **P.S.- Hope you enjoy and I also realized I kinda skipped a chapter…I was looking at the story chapter vs my own chapter, sorry about that, just ignore it. This will be the actual chapter 4.**

 **Chapter 4.**

 **Close Call**

Judy winced as Chief Bogo's hands slammed on his desk, his body shaking from how enraged he was. It was no surprise, after all she had nearly beaten a leopard to death. After Nick had snapped Judy out of her rage, the ambulance had shown to take the injured leopard whilst the police took both cops back to the academy. It wasn't a pretty scene, every news station had reported the incident while some managed to bribe the onlookers photos of the scene to show to the viewers who missed out. The question everyone was now asking, is if "Beloved Judy Hopps was now resorting to violence?" Once she and Nick arrived at the academy she was immediately thrown into the chief's office and was now waiting her punishment…or termination.

Bogo was still staring at her with mad eyes and all she could do was keep her head and ears down in shame.

"Do you have any idea how bad this is, Hopps? Do you?" He asked in a hushed tone, the edge in his voice clear he was still very much angry.

"Chief I-" She started but immediately was cut off by his now raised voice, "I have not only the animals of zootopia, but every news station, and my boss up my ass cause of you."

He picked up several reports on his desk and read them aloud, "Witnesses reported seeing an officer, believed to be Judy Hopps, the glorified hero of solving the Predators case, brutally beating up a leopard after he antagonized her." He threw the papers back on his deck and pinched the bridge of his nose, sighing deeply.

"Any officer on this force I could see this happening but you, Hopps? I expected better, I SAW better in you." He sat down in his chair, looking down at the numerous reports, "You know this is cause for termination, Hopps."

It wasn't a question he was asking, Judy knew it was the outcome of her actions and she couldn't blame anyone but herself, not Nick, or his girlfriend Lily. Her hands sat in her lap as she continued to look down, all of this trouble because of her stupid feelings for Nick. She risked her job, her life, and everything she worked so hard for because of her feelings, and there was nothing she could do but let her Chief decide.

"Before I tell you what I'm going to do with your miserable self, tell me. Why did you do it?" His attention was now solidly focused on her, she could feel his gaze on her even though she was still looking down.

The scene replayed in her head over and over, the massive headache, the awful words spat at her and hitting the concrete as if she were 7 again with Gideon Grey. It just boiled, everything she ever kept in, came pouring out like a erupted volcano. Her recognized feelings with Nick made her realize just how much she truly was holding back. She fiddled around with her fingers and gazed up, Bogo's eyes never leaving her's.

"I…" She sighed, anything she said would have sounded crazy, from her jealousy, being hung over, or patience with the leopard's hurtful words. All of that would have gone out the Chief's ear and another out burst would occur. She couldn't think of anything that would have been a logical excuse.

"This wouldn't have anything to do with Wilde?"

Her ears perked up at the question and she stared at Bogo questioningly, her purple eyes searching for an answer. Bogo sighed and leaned back in his chair, rubbing his chin, "There's been talk of Officer Wilde's girlfriend."

Even the mention of the word made her wince, her ears drooping down as she remembered the first night she met Nick's girlfriend. How the white fox just sat next to him and kissed him, how he smiled at her, and how they enjoyed eachother's embrace, and how Judy couldn't stand it. One of the worst nights ever, close to almost beating to when she lost Nick as a friend for awhile.

Bogo continued as Judy remained quiet, "I allowed you and Wilde to be partners because of how well you two worked together, now its becoming an issue."

Her eyes widened as she looked up and stared at Bogo, what was he getting at? The large buffalo stood from his desk and grabbed file from the cabinet behind him, sitting back down in his chair as he read it over, "I had this made as soon I heard of the incident, it was done as soon as you arrived."

Judy raised a brow and leaned in closer at the papers in the Chief's hand, "This was the termination letter I was going to have you sign once you came in."

It didn't surprise her Chief was going to terminate her, but it didn't mean it didn't break her heart.

"However, once I calmed down and the press wasn't so far up my ass, I had time to think. I wont be firing you Judy." He said throwing away the pink papers.

Judy sighed in relief, a small smile appearing as she relaxed at keeping her beloved job. It didn't last long though when Bogo placed another piece of paper in front of her and cleared his throat, "But it doesn't mean you're going away scott free. Two day suspension with no pay, a public apology to the press and to that leopard, who thank god isnt pressing charges and the other we can discuss after you finish your suspension."

Judy's face immediately fell as she stared at the paper of suspension, it was almost mocking her, the blank signature just her hand to take the pen. God, the best cop on the force suspended for assault, she felt awful for what she did but suspension? Everyone in the force would know and shame for her it, since of course she looked highly upon. Of course she didn't have a choice, either keep her job or this. She sneered at the paper, but frowned when there was nothing she could do. She didn't even know what the final punishment was until she returned from her unpaid "Vacation".

"Chief?" Her voice was full of regret and sadness, something Bogo couldn't miss.

"Yes, Hopps?"

"What is the other thing you have for me when I come back?"

Bogo looked away and sighed, "Like I said Hopps, we'll discuss it when you return, just sign the paper, and we'll see you in two days."

Once Judy had signed she left Bogo's office and hoped she would be able to get out quick before anyone saw her. She quickly flew down the flight of stairs, whipping her head back and forth to make sure no body noticed her. After she was forced into the Chiefs office she had no idea what happened with Nick, if he was worried or even looking for her. They hadn't spoken to each other on the way back to the academy, barely even looked at each other. Even after they arrived the other cops quickly pulled her out of the van and headed straight towards the room she had just currently left. The last thing she saw of Nick was his head leaning back against the wall of the car, his green eyes staring at the ceiling, almost as if he had just lost someone. In a sense he almost had, Judy sighed at the way she had handled the situation, Nick and her were probably going to have talk this one out.

Finally reaching the end of the stairs, Judy started to head towards the doors leading to her victory escape until a very recognizable voice shouted from the other side of the building.

"JUDY!"

The rabbit stopped dead in her tracks and groaned, her eyes shut tight hoping it was just a cruel joke played by her own mind. Unfortunately fate wouldn't be so merciful as the chubby cheetah, Clawhauser, awkwardly ran across the open spaced area, waving his hands to get her attention. Judy didn't know if she should've just kept walking and ignore the cheetah or stay and face the already humiliation circling around her as the other cops started whispering the petty gossip.

"Judy! Judy, oh thank lamb." The winded cheetah grabbed his lower back and tried to catch his breath before he spoke again, Judy only sighed as she realized her option of escaping was gone.

"What is it Benjamin?" She asked, her purple eyes wondering to the animals behind Clawhauser, all staring and whispering about her. She only glared in return, still waiting for Clawhauser to recover from his "mile run".

"Are you okay?" His question took her by surprise, staring up at him as he looked down at her, his eyes full of concern.

She smiled slightly and took a deep breath, "Aside from being suspended and forced to apologize to the press and the leopard, plus another unknown punishment when I return. So you know, awesome."

Benjamin smiled solemnly and went to reach out to her but decided against it, "At least you're still with us right?"

She nodded and sighed again, "I guess, but I should probably leave…have you seen Nick?"

Clawhauser's tail flicked awkwardly, and he looked away hoping to change the subject, but Judy wasn't having it, "Benjamin please."

The cheetah sighed, "After you were sent to Chief's office, Nick came in and said he was taking the rest of the day off, said he needed to think things over."

Judy rubbed her hand over her face, frustrated with herself to get Nick worked up like that, "Okay thanks, I'll you in 48 hours." She saluted Benjamin as she began to walk to the doors, hearing Clawhauser follow her.

"Listen Jude, if you need anything or just want to talk, let me know okay?" He said with a smile.

Judy Smiled back, reaching the doors before she exited she said, "Will do."

The two days that had gone by felt like a month of living alone on an island, she hadn't seen Nick since the incident and Clawhauser was stuck behind the desk at the academy to even visit her. The first day wasn't so bad, she used it to schedule a meeting with the press and apologize to the citizens of Zootopia for her act of violence and promised to do better. She wasn't expecting to be forgiven immediately by the crowd behind the 10 different cameras and microphones shoved in her face, hooting and hollering and the numerous "I love you's".

It wasn't so bad, part one of her punishment was done, the next part wasn't so easy. The leopard, also known as Leo had been and still was hospitalized, the sight wasn't pretty when she arrived at his room. A cast was around his chest for the several broken ribs caused by her feet and a jaw restraint for the dislocation. Her eyes started to water, contemplating to just walk out of the room and accept termination when the disgruntled voice of the leopard was heard.

"Not even gonna say hello?" He asked with a slight chuckle.

Judy just stood by the door, eyes wide with nothing to say as the leopard lay in his bed, his head forced to the opposite side of Judy, due to the restraint to heal jaw properly.

"Don't be shy rabbit, come here so I can see you."

Judy held her breath and approached the bed where he laid, her heart about to explode as she finally faced her victim of assault. He stared at her with an unknown expression, half of her expected to get a yelling worse then Bogo's and the other half was prepared for him to leap out of his bed to attack, she didn't know which was coming.

"I'm sorry." He said, his eyes looking down.

She blinked in surprise, frozen at the sheer shock of what he just said, "What?" She asked dumbly.

The leopard sighed, his eyes finally finding hers as he repeated what he said, "I'm sorry…for what I did."

She cocked her head to the side in curiosity, wasn't she supposed to be apologizing to him?

"I know you're probably thinking why I'm apologizing, but I had a lot of time to think after I got my ass handed to me." He said with a smirk, wincing at the pain from his jaw.

"What I said, and how I handled it, was wrong of me, and I deserved every hit you sent my way, even if that lion was full of shit." He clenched his fist in anger but took a deep breath and calmed himself.

Judy was still at a loss for words, dumbfounded by what just happened. Leo just shrugged in response, "Anyway I'm sure you came here to apologize but I can reassure you there's no need. I'll be healed up by the end of the week, a lesson well learned you know?"

Judy nodded, finally able to return a smile, "Thank you, my name is-"

"Judy Hopps, trust me I know all about you when my lawyer asked if I wanted to press charges." He said cutting her off, "I'm Leo Sanders, thanks for stopping by Officer."

He reached his paw out to shake hers and she wasted no time in returning it. As she was about to leave she was stopped by Leo again, "Oh and what ever is going on between you and that fox, just know I'm rooting for you." Judy blushed but nodded and exited the room.

She sighed at the memory, first day of apologizing, successful. Second day of getting apologized to, in weird twisted way, also successful. The only unsuccessful thing was not being able to get a hold of Nick, she had tried calling him when she first left the academy but he didn't answer, she even left several texts that also went unanswered. In truth, it hurt worse then finding out he had a girlfriend, at least he still acknowledged her, now it was as if she didn't existed. The rabbit pulled her phone out again, hoping for a response, but all that showed was the screen saver of her and Nick. She sighed again as she continued to walk towards the academy, anxious yet scared to know of her final punishment.

Before she could enter the building, a hand grabbed her shoulder and spun her around. Preparing to drop who ever grabbed her, she froze when she came to face Nick, his casual smirk on his face with a cup of joe in his hand, "ready to get the day started?"

She rose a brow in question, "Nick?"

He smiled, "The one and only."

She took a step back from him, still confused, "Why…?"

It was then that Nick sighed and looked away, "Look, I'm sorry I didn't answer your messages, I didn't know what to say at the time. But I realized you had a rough time and hard drinking the night before you went all UFC on me, but let's just forget about it and move on. You apologized, your two day suspension is up, everything is fine now."

Judy couldn't help but smile, it was weird of Nick but the fact she hadn't lost her friend meant the world, and he smiled in return, nodding his head to the door, "So, ready to get the day started?" He asked again.

She nodded eagerly, opening the doors and walking in with pride, with Nick by her side. Her attention was then caught by the crowd cops circling the front desk where Clawhauser worked, both bunny and fox looked at each other in question and walked towards the crowd. Several words of compliments and praises could be heard, even Clawhauser's voice could be heard saying, "You're so big!"

Judy stood on her tip toes to see through the array of cops but was still too short, one of the cops, a wolf, looked down to see her trying to get a peek. He sneered and shouted over the others, "Hey boys, look who's here."

The crowd silenced and looked towards Judy and Nick, small chuckles and whispers could be heard as they began to separate. Through the sea of cops, revealed a large rabbit, in uniform, tall as Nick, maybe even taller, as he stood with his chest puffed out in glory. His black fur shining in the morning light and pink eyes sparkling, Clawhauser's dreamy sigh could be heard as the new bunny cop approached Judy with a smile.

He took Judy's hand and promptly planted a light kiss on the top of her hand as he introduced himself, "Good Morning, lovely."  
Judy took her hand back and looked to Nick who only shrugged, just as confused as she was.

"And you are?" She asked.

The black bunny smiled wider, "I am Officer Ren Gerald, you're new partner."

 **Author's Note: Jesus, that took forever. Sorry for the wait, and apologies if something doesn't make or the writing is off. Please let me know and I'll see you guys next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Well I've been feeling lazy and procrastinating, but I promise I will update chapters and I apologize if they aren't long enough. Always remember to ask questions, leave a comment, tell me what you like or don't like, PM me, just do it!**

 **Story's Notes: It's still a Nick and Judy fanfic, I promise, so please stop worrying. Lily will be showing up soon and our new character Ren, our charming rabbit is not vital to the story, enjoy!**

 **PS: Should I write in Nick's POV sometimes? Let me know!**

Chapter 5.

Bunnies. Bunnies, everywhere.

Judy took step away from the black rabbit, eyes wide as her supposed new partner kept smiling, "What do you mean, new partner?"

Ren chuckled, brushing off the non existent dust off his shoulders, "What you think it means, sweet cheeks. Foxy isn't your partner anymore, I am."

Her ears fell back as she took a step backwards, this was Bogo's final punishment for her. She looked towards Nick who was glaring at the prideful black bunny who was still boasting about his new position. Judy couldn't believe she hadn't seen this coming, this is why Bogo said they would talk about it when she got back. Well lucky for him, she was back and definitely ready to talk.

"Nick?"

The fox looked over to Judy, his face clearly reading he was just as annoyed as she was, "Yeah, carrots?"

"I think we both need to talk to Bogo." She said, as she started walking past the group of cops.

"Agreed."

They both stood in front of the door that read "Chief Bogo" and promptly knocked on it, both glaring when they heard scream through the door.

"NOT NOW!"

Judy wasn't having it today, not when she just lost her best friend as her partner, clearing her throat, she slammed the door open, earning an impressed wow from Nick. Bogo who was on the phone, looked at the two like they had just committed murder and calmly responded to the person on the end of the line, "If you'll excuse me, something urgent just came through the door."

Nick and Judy smirked to one another, as they closed the door behind them and sat in front of Bogo who thanked the person on the other line and hung up.

He turned his attention to them and folded his arms on the desk, looking calm as ever, "I take it, you met your knew partner Judy." He said it with a smug tone, a small smile on his face as he stared her down.

"As a matter of fact I did, and unfortunately I am going to have to decline the offer sir, and continue having Nick as my partner." She said, with a large mocking smile, batting her eyes in attempt to joke.

Nick chuckled, "It was a great joke Chief, I'll give you that but we just wanted to let you know its not happening and we'll continue with our case of the missing Gorilla, thanks, bye."  
The fox went to hop off his chair before Bogo slammed his fists down on the deck, making both bunny and fox jump and pay attention.

"You think I'm fucking joking? Hopps, I told you, you had one final punishment, and this is it, so don't, either of you, sit there and mock me. Its done, I already have it finalized in writing, so get over it." Bogo leant back in his chair, looking back from Wilde to Hopps, daring one of them to object again.

Judy sighed, "Sir, please. Nick is the best partner I could ever ask for, please don't do this."

"I second that." Nick replied.

Bogo sighed and shook his head, "Judy, look, after what happened, I cant let the town think you got off easy by just apologizing. Once they see you're no longer with Nick, this whole issue might finally be put to rest. Cause let me to tell you, it hasn't. I was faced with either letting you go, or reassign you a partner. So which would you have preferred?"  
Judy looked to Nick who wore the same expression she did…defeat. There was nothing they could do, and it only added more weight to Judy, realizing yet again it was her fault.

"Well, if carrot's isnt my partner anymore, then who is?" Nick asked, hoping he had found a loop hole.

Bogo snorted, "Not to worry, Wilde, we didn't forget you. Officer Kyle Coyoton is now your partner."

Nick threw his head back and let out a huff, anything else they could of thought of was gone, Bogo cleared his throat and continued, "If that's all, I suggest you get your day started with your new partners."

Judy looked to Nick solemnly, there was nothing they could do and they knew it. So with a emotionless "thank you" to the chief, they left the office and stood blankly.

"So…I guess I'll see you after work from now on?" Judy asked with a bit of hope.

Nick shrugged while putting on his shades, "Guess so carrots', just don't let it get you down, we're still best friends." He gave her a toothy smile and nuzzled her head, "Catch ya around!"

He jogged off and Judy could only sigh in disappointment, she lost her best friend to another woman, and now to egotistical rabbit. Awesome. She followed after where Nick went off to and took her time going down the stairs before meeting up with Ren. She looked over the open area where the black rabbit still stood, being praised by just Clawhauser now. She huffed and did a silent prayer, hoping to make it through the day and possibly the rest her days as a officer.

Judy approached the two with what she attempted as a fake smile, "Hey, guys."

Clawhauser turned to Judy with a bowl of cereal in his hand, "Hey Judy! You excited to start the day with, _Ren._ " The cheetah sighed the rabbits name dreamily as he filled his mouth with another bite of cereal.

Ren now looked to Judy with a smirk that reminded her of Nick's, of course it was no where near as attractive as Nick's.

"Hey there, sweet cheeks, ready to go?" His pink eyes sparkled with excitement and Judy could only roll her eyes, sighing yet again.

"Sure, what are the assignments for today Benjamin?" The grey bunny asked.

"Just the usual, patrol the city." Clawhauser's words were mushed as he talked through the pile of cereal in his mouth.

Judy nodded and motioned for Ren to follow her to their patrol car, "I drive, and you do what I say, okay?"

Ren raised a brow at her, "Why so Feisty, sweet cheeks?"

She growled as she hopped into the car, and slammed the driver side door shut, Ren following in the passenger seat, "And stop calling sweet cheeks."

The black rabbit shrugged as he pulled a small bag of skittles out of his pocket and popped a few in his mouth, "Sure thing…sweet cheeks."

She gripped the steering wheel tight, grinding her teeth and trying to calm her self, _I'm gonna have another outburst with this guy._

Ren chuckled and turned on the radio, skipping through the channels until the song, "Lolli Pop" came on. The upbeat song rang through her sensitive ears, and the vulgar language, that he sang along to, didn't help with her irritated attitude. Clearing her throat, she made a right a turn, parked the car respectively and turned off the radio, turning her body to face the now irritated bunny himself.

"Look, I'm going to be honest with you, I am not having a very good day, and you are definitely not making it better." She breathed a sigh of relief of getting that off her chest, hoping it would not fall on deaf ears.

Ren snorted, a mocking smile on his face as he turned to face her as well, his eyes narrowing, folding his arms across his chest, "I know youre pissed you lost your boy toy cause of me."

Eyebrow raised and a disgusted look on her face she responded with, "Excuse me?"

He chuckled again, throwing a few more skittles in his mouth, "For a bunny, you sure are deaf. I'm not dumb, not like most the cops back there, I know when a lady has the hots for someone. And believe me, I know you have the hots for foxy boy."

She scrunched her face up, trying to hide the blush forming all around her features, trying to remain calm but angry at the same time, "Well you're wrong, you may be my partner, but that doesn't mean you get to disrespect me-"

She was cut off when he put his finger to her mouth and shushed her, "Listen sweet cheeks, I'm not disrespecting you, I'm stating the facts, you like foxy, unfortunately fantastic has a in the picture. It's why you had an episode."

Ears drooping and leaning back against the car door, she sighed, as much as she wanted to knock this sucker out, he was right. The only thing that kept her close to Nick, now that he was occupied with his girlfriend, was being replaced with Ren, and she was mad at him for it. Even though it wasn't his fault.

"Well sweet cheeks? Right or wrong?" He asked nonchalantly turning the radio back on, though lowering the volume.

She didn't know how to respond, he was definitely right, but actually admitting that, to this guy? Clawhauser was the only one who knew and she could trust him, but she didn't know about him.

Ren rolled his eyes, "Quit pouting, you don't have to admit it cause I already know."

Judy glared at him, "I'm not pouting, but it sucks when you have feelings for your best friend whos dating someone else."

He laughed. He blatantly laughed in her face, spitting a few skittles out as he did. If she was close to beating someone up again, it was definitely now.

"Sorry for laughing sweet cheeks, but I just find it funny."

She raised a brow, still glaring, "Why?"

"Cause when I have my eyes set on someone, even if they are taken, it doesn't stop me. I make it a game, I make that person start wanting me." He replied with a smirk, his pink eyes sparkling with mischief.

She cocked her head to the side, interested in what he was getting at. Sensing she wanted to know more he continued, "What I'm saying sweet cheeks, is if you really care a lot about this fox, you need to let him know."

"I tried telling him once, but we were interrupted." She said the last part with a sneer, not fond of the memory of Lily making her appearance.

He shook his head, "Not like that, I mean get into his head. Up your game, stop playing innocent nice bunny."

She was still confused, "What do you mean?"

He face palmed, "Whether you like it or not, I'm going to help you since you have no idea how this game works. After we finish up, drop by my place and bring Benjamin, he can help to. Now lets catch some bad guys." He turned the radio all the way up, singing along to "Slim Catty".

 **Author's Note: Sorry for the short chapter, but at least there's a chapter, tell me what's up!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: Thanks for the reviews and love this story! I appreciate your thoughts and I will do Nick's pov from time to time, as long as itll fit in. Again, always ask questions and let me know your thoughts!**

 **Story Notes: I read my last chapters Notes and saw an error, I meant to say Ren will NOW be vital to the story, I apologize, I got start going over my chapters once im done. Besides that, one person did make an interesting observation, they said it would be awkward if Nick had 100% feelings for Lily, then jump over to Judy once Judy started playing the "game". I thought that over and I was like shit, I haven't given any hints to whether if Nick had feelings for Judy before he met Lily. Then I came up with a solution.**

 **P.S.- PM or leave reviews of some things you would like to see the next chapter! To spice it up!**

Chapter 6.

The Game Plan

"You sure you want to do this?" Clawhauser asked, fear evident in his voice.

Judy was driving her car with Benjamin in the passenger seat, after her patrol with Ren, they had exchanged numbers and planned to meet later on. She was unsure of what would go on in the mysterious rabbit's home, but he had promised to help her to get Nick and she wasn't going to refuse it. Her desperation for Nick was starting to grow now that they saw each other less thanks to the new partners. How ever maybe it was for the best, she may have been the best on the force, but when ever it came to boy, she was the worst.

When she hit the age where hormones over took the teenage body, back when she lived on the farm, she had fallen for Henry Longears, the most popular bunny boy around. She knew almost every other bunny girl wanted him, but it didn't stop her from doing what she to this day regrets. The day she admitted her feelings to Henry was a disaster, a shy little grey bunny with drooped ears had approached the handsome Henry, and had asked him on a date. Unbeknownst to her, any girl animal who had asked a guy on a date, was by default, a loser. He had laughed in her face, and had called friends over to tell them of the situation to further the humiliation. Eyes watering, she ran from the group, running home as the constant laughing and jokes rang through her head. She never felt that way before about anyone, and she confused as to why it bothered her so much. She could face Gideon Grey when she was only five, why couldn't she face a guy she had feelings for? Too distraught to even think about it, the teenage Judy had made the decision to never let her feelings for a boy get the best of her, no matter who they were.

Now, her feelings were all over the place, she went as far as beating a leopard up, to now accepting help from an egotistical rabbit. She didn't know what to expect by going over to Ren's, only that he was going to teach her how to get Nick.

Judy looked over to Clawhauser and sighed, "No, I'm not, but if it'll help my situation with Nick, then I'll take it."

The drive to Ren's house was only 15 minutes from the police station and the GPS said they were only five minutes away. Benjamin sighed, pulling a candy bar from his shirt pocket and taking a chunk out of it, "How do you think its gonna help?"

"Guess we'll have to find out."

Judy looked at the area they were driving they were still in the central area of Zootopia, but in the more upper class section. The GPS read they were in the neighborhood and would need to turn right in a couple feet. She stared in awe at how big the houses got, they could have possibly been considered mini mansions. How did a guy like Ren, live in a such a beautiful, and expensive place like this? Turning the car right, she looked to the GPS and read they had arrived and the destination was on the left.

Sighing she parked the car on the curb and looked to Benjamin, "Thanks for supporting me, I really need it."

Replying through a mouth full of food he said, "No problem."

They stepped out of the car at the same time and looked at the house that belonged to the womanizing bunny. Judy dropped her mouth in shock, this house was by far the most impressive, at least three stories high, surrounded by beautiful vegetation, the house almost glowing with the white paint that made it known. The door was an odd color of choice, pink, Judy raised a brow, thinking it might have to do with Ren's eyes, his most prominent feature. She looked to Benjamin who was just as star struck, still shoving more chips in his mouth as they approached the pink door.

Taking a deep breath, she knocked on the door. A few seconds went by before the door opened to reveal a brown bear, dressed in a butler suit. The vest was a light pink and underneath black, again Judy suspecting it had to do with Ren's love for himself, his eyes being his favorite.

The bear nodded his head, "Miss Hopps and , welcome to the home of Master Ren. If you will follow me, I will lead you to him."

Judy and Benjamin looked to each other before entering , the bear closing the door behind them and walking ahead, "I am Vince, if you need anything from me."

Judy followed after Vince, studying the large halls of the large house, pictures of just Ren hung, and others were she was assuming his family and some of former women he had been with. The one that caught her attention the most was the one that hung at the end of the hall. A large rectangular portrait of Ren's eyes, whether it was by camera or painted, she couldn't tell, but the way his pink eyes just stared, made her uneasy but confirming he deeply loved his eyes.

They turned left past the portrait and came into a living room, Ren sitting on his black couch talking to an albino snake. Vince cleared his throat to get Ren's attention, "Master Ren, your guests have arrived."

Ren turned his head halfway and waved for Judy and Benjamin to come in, "Thanks Vince, that'll be all."

The bear nodded his head once before turning back the way he had led them in. Judy studied this room as well, the familiar color of pink was still on the list as the furry carpet was shaded the color. A flat screen hung in the center, it was bigger than Judy's apartment room, while a glass table was in front of the couch.

"So glad you guys could make it!" Ren exclaimed, hopping up from the couch.

"This is Sally Slither, an old friend, Sally, this is Judy Hopps or sweet cheeks, and Benjamin Clawhauser, new friends." He said with a smirk, hands in his pockets.

The snake slithered over the couch, over to Judy and Benjamin, and flicked her tongue out, "Nice to meet you."

If Ren's eyes weren't enough to make Judy uneasy, Sally's ruby red eyes did. Sally's unblinking eyes made Judy feel more uncomfortable than she already was and looked to Ren instead, "So…your plan?"

Ren clapped his hands together and hopped over the couch, "Right! So if everyone will gather around, we can get started."

While sitting on the couch, Sally coiled herself up next to Judy, again flicking her tongue out, "I know I make you uneasy. Not many snakes around Zootopia, eh?"

Her voice was calm and soothing, Judy almost relaxing to the sound of it. Sighing she replied, "I've never actually seen a snake before, heard of them, just never seen one."

Sally chuckled, which almost sounded like a hiss, "I understand, we like solitude, most of us anyway. I promise I don't bite."

Judy smiled, "Thanks."

"Okay my lovely ladies and cheetah. Here is the plan." Ren held a remote up, and pointed it towards the large TV, clicking a button, the screen flashed white before showing a slide show, titled "The Game Plan."

"So as my partner Judy, may be wondering, Sally is here to enhance, for lack of a better word, enhance your style." He said with a smile.

Judy raised a brow, "What do you mean, 'enhance my style'?"

Sally flicked her tongue out before responding, "Since Ren cannot use words correctly, he means we are going to change your look. A makeover."

Clawhauser squealed with delight, "Oh my gosh, I just LOVE makeover's, Judy you're gonna look so pretty!"

Ren snapped his fingers at Clawhauser, "Exactly. Phase 1. Change of Appearance, Change of Heart."

"What?" Judy asked confused.

Sally again was there to explain, "This Nick fellow, will be taken back by your new appearance, he'll question it, but he will like it."

"WRONG! He'll love it!" Ren exclaimed with a wink, "Next, Phase 2. New Guy, New Feelings."

Before Judy could object again Sally beat her to it, "Ren is going to start making Nick realize his own feelings for you."

Both Judy and Benjamin asked in unison, "How?"

Sally looked to Ren to answer that question, "So, the reason our pal Nick, is dating another fox, and not our lovely sweet cheeks, is cause of this fucked up society."

Judy scrunched her nose up, confused, looking to both Sally and Benjamin for answers, but Ren continued, "You see, this society preaches about prey and predators living together in harmony, but will cast the first stone if they see a prey animal with a predator. I.E. Nick and Judy."

Judy stood up, her temper getting the best of her, "Nick isnt dating me just because I'm prey."

Ren smiled wider, "Listen sweet cheeks, as much as you love to think you know your little fox, I know the way a guy like him thinks. He may not care about what society thinks of him, but he cares about what society will think of the two of you."

Sally hissed, "Judy, have you ever seen a tiger, romantically involved with a gazelle?"

Judy narrowed her eyes but thought it over, trying to think of just one couple that predator and prey, but nothing came to mind, and she slowly sat back down. The realization that Nick, possibly was not dating her cause she was in the prey class.

Both Clawhauser and Sally scooted closer to the sad bunny, and patted her back, Ren clearing his throat as he went on, "So sweet cheeks, does it make sense now? The only way to get fox boy on your side, is to up your game, and knock him straight. Leading to Phase 3. Win. Which will consist of Nick and Judy having hard core sex and beers to celebrate. What do you say?"

The room was dead silent, Judy glaring at Ren's inappropriate comment, then looked to Clawhauser, "Benjamin, you're my good friend, and I know I've been asking a lot from you lately, but do you think I should do this?"

The cheetah grabbed his tail, twisting it around as he thought it over, "Do you really want to be with Nick?"

Judy didn't even blink, looking him straight in the eyes as she said, "Yes."

Benjamin sighed, "Then lets get this going!"

The pink eyed bunny smiled wickedly before turning to Sally, "Then let's make this bunny up."

Before she knew it, Judy was thrown into a chair, Sally right in her face as the snake had her tail curled around an eye brush.

"This is a blue eye shadow that will bring out your purple eyes." Sally explained, slowly applying the powder to her lid.

"It will last until for 24 hours, even when you sleep so you don't have to worry about fixing it when you wake up. The next part will be eye liner to accentuate the shape of your eye to make you look fierce." Sally was very careful as she applied more of the makeup, Judy having no idea what the serpent was talking about. All Judy could hope for was that this plan would work, if it didn't, she might lose Nick for good.

 **Authors Note: More or less satisfied with this chapter, I was going to start off Next chapter with Nick, going over what hes been up to since he's got a new partner and how he's handling it. Kinda feel like it turned out to be one those boring chapters but everyone story's got one, right? Aw well, hope you like the new new character Sally Slithers!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Authors Note: Holy shit I am so sorry. Usually when you start working at a new job you don't have time for writing, but now Im on vacation, so I'm really sorry everybody. Hate me if you like but im really sorry.**

 **Story Notes: Things are as usual.**

 **P.S.- N/A**

 **Chapter 7.**

 **Playboy Bunny**

Judy looked wide eyed in the mirror, her eyes were no longer innocent. The dark blue powder that covered her lids and the black liner that curved out, made her look like a predator.

"It's definitely…different." Judy said in a low voice, leaning in closer to the mirror to better look at this strange new look. Clawhauser, Sally and Ren just stared in awe at Judy, she was attractive without it but damn did it spice her even more up.

Sally hissed in satisfaction at her work, "I told you I am good."

Both guys nodded in agreement, still eyeing Judy up and down. Once Ren had enough of googling at Judy, he straightened himself out and clapped his hands together, "Now that phase one is done, its time to enable it."

Judy eyed Ren through the mirror, he only smiled in return, "A party. At my place this weekend, and your job , is to invite Nick and his girlfriend. The three of us, well mainly me, will take care of Lily. Your job is to take care of Nick. Got it?"

Judy sighed, "I'm not going to get him to cheat on his girlfriend."

Ren raised his hands up in defense, "No one said that, just take care of him. Clawhause will be the DJ, so he'll know the right music to play when you and Nick are together."

"I am?" Benjamin asked confused.

"Yes, and the lovely Miss Sally will be there to make sure things go the way they're supposed to."

Sally raised her brow, "I am?"

Ren threw his head back, "God damn you guys, I thought we were on the same page here?"

The other just stared blankly at him, still at a loss, Ren groaned, "Lets take it from the top."

The next day was just as strange for Judy, her fellow officers, mostly the guys, stared at her, or even asked if she needed anything. She mainly got the cold shoulder, she wasn't used to the attention. Her question was answered when Ren explained the makeup enhanced her face and guys usually fall for it. She didn't understand it, but if Ren was right, it would probably work on Nick. Clawhauser agreed and sent them on their usual patrol.

They had parked the car to grab a quick lunch and talked things over, Ren discussing they're plan for the weekend.

"There's going to be a shit ton of people, so you'll have to keep your eye out for Nick and his girlfriend." Ren said taking bite of his sandwich, staring out in to the window of the car.

Judy couldn't eat, she couldn't help but feel things were just going downhill. Her partnership with Nick was gone, because of her, taking help from a sly rabbit. Changing the way she looked and acted, all of this for Nick?

She sighed and put her carrot down, "Ren, are we sure this is gonna work?

Ren took another bite of his sandwich before answering, shrugging he replied, "Hard to say, never met the fox."

She glared at him, usually he would give long, reassuring answers, but now it was just a shrug off the shoulder answer.

"Ren I-" She was immediately cut off by the sound of another voice, coming from the police scanner.

"All units, this is officer Wilde, anyone in the heart of zootopia, I need backup, in pursuit of a large gorilla. Repeat I need backup!"

The voice belonged to Nick, even his voice got Judy's heart racing. Ren threw Judy a smirk before answering the call, "Officer Hopps and Gerald responding, we'll be right there!"

The black rabbit hopped out of the vehicle and waved his hand at Judy to follow, "Come on sweet cheeks, got a help your man!"

Judy sighed, reluctantly getting out of the driver seat and following Ren to where Nick needed back up. The heart of zootopia, was dead set in the middle, where you could find basically anything. From a simple popsicle shop, to a the city's courthouse. Also home of the worst traffic ever. Going on foot was your best chance of getting anywhere on time.

They stood on the side of the road, dodging rude shoves and from being stepped on. However no sign of a fox chasing a large gorilla anywhere.

Judy tried to over see the crowd of animals but being only a few feet tall, no such luck, "Maybe Nick already caught him?" She asked with an unsure voice, Ren still searching.

As if to answer her question, commotion from the other side of the street caught their attention. A gorilla was hastily pushing through the crowd, ignoring the rants and curses thrown his way. Following after him was a fox in uniform, maneuvering past the already pissed off crowd.

"Nick." Judy whispered to herself, unaware that Ren had already run off to join the fox in the chase.

Nick growled in anger as he chased the gorilla, who had just robbed a jewelry store. His partner, Kyle the coyote didn't help at all, a rookie who had no idea…wrong, didn't know jack shit about anything. How he got on the force, Nick didn't know, his prime objective was to catch this weasel…gorilla. Shit, was that racist?

Throwing his thoughts aside he yelled at the ape, "Stop!"

Course it didn't work but that was what officers do right? He slid between a giraffe's legs, getting called a pervert as he continued the chase.

"Nice day for a run, huh?" Said a familiar voice, that was right beside him.

He looked over to Judy's partner, Ren, running right beside him with a wild smirk on his face. Oh god he didn't need this right now.

"Your supposed to be my backup?" Nick asked, dodging to the left as an elephant trudged through center of the walk.

Ren flipped over Nick's head, now on the other side of him as they continued their pursuit, "Couldn't have asked for better." Ren said with a toothy smile.

The fox rolled his eyes, the gorilla was now about to enter in a more open area, a perfect time to tranquilize the fucker. Nick pulled out his gun, now that there were less civilians around, a better shot could be made. He lined up his shot and right before he could pull the trigger, a black blur jumped in the way and onto the back of the perpetrator, slamming him into the ground.

Nick stopped where he was, lowering his gun as he watched Ren cuff the gorilla and read him his rights.

 _Did I just get robbed of my bad guy?_ Nick thought to himself. It was confirmed when more police officers pulled up to the spot and congratulate the black bunny.

"Fucking carrot chewer." Nick muttered to himself.

"I've never actually heard that insult before, but I like it." Came Ren's voice as he approached Nick.

Nick could only smirk, no way he was gonna let this bastard beat him, "Plenty more if you want to hear them."

Ren smiled back, his pink eyes sparkling at the sound of a challenge, "I would love to. In face, I'm having a party this Friday, you should come."

"And why would i?"

Ren smiled even wider, "My partner, I think you know her, Judy? Yeah, she's coming and promised me a dance. She'll hit you up with my address, I got a go celebrate this capture. Nice meeting you Wilde."

Nick glared as the rabbit went to join back in to the crowd of officers, that was supposed to be his big win. But the interest of Ren's party, and Judy going got his mind off it. He pulled out his phone and clicked on Judy's contact, sending her a quick text, before walking away from the scene. Ren watching with a large smirk as he thought, _And the games begin._

 **Authors Note: A short chapter but a chapter, I wanted to update as soon as possible. So here it is.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: Guess who's back, back again, Feline's back, tell a friend! I'm back and ready to write! You guys ready for this shiz? Lets do it!**

 **Story's Note: To explain why Judy wasn't with Ren during the chase, or didn't catch up, was because she was still in shock in seeing Nick and then seeing her partner wasn't with her anymore. She was kind like, the fuck?**

 **P.S.- Always ask questions, pm me or leave a review!**

 **Chapter 9.**

 **Playboy Bunny Part 2.**

Judy couldn't believe that Ren had run off without her, she had been too busy watching Nick she didn't realize she was left alone. It didn't take long for Judy to snap out the stupor and chase after the two officers. The crowd was relentless, refusing to let the small rabbit pass and cursing her as she shoved past their giant feet and dodged being stepped on. She could barely see Nick and Ren as the crowd grew thicker and dodging was becoming more of challenge.

Judy growled as another giant foot almost came down her, this was getting ridiculous, she'd never be able to catch up. The sound of sirens filled the air and usually it meant they caught their guy. The crowd of animals finally started to disperse and Judy was able to see the situation. Officers were surrounding Ren as they congratulated him on his catch. Judy raised a brow, Nick was chasing the gorilla, so how did Ren end up with the bad guy?

Suddenly her phone vibrated and she quickly pulled it out of her pocket to read the text.

 _From Nick:_

 _Party this Friday?_

Judy couldn't help but bite her lip in satisfaction, the tone of the text had a bit of jealousy to it, and she couldn't help but reply with a smug "yep" and the address of the party. Perhaps this plan was actually starting to work.

"Someone seems extra chippy." Said the smug voice of Ren.

Judy looked up from her phone and gave Ren a smirk, "Help me pick out a dress."

Ren offered the same smirk back, and nodded his head for her to follow him.

At Ren's

"It's definitely…fitting." Clawhauser said nervously, his eyes uncomfortably staring Judy down as she twirled in the mirror.

The dress Ren had so generously provided, wasn't what Judy had in mind. It was skin tight, the black cloth hugging her curves so finely it looked as though she was wearing a second skin. It stopped mid-thigh, so her legs were shown for all to see and grovel over. The light brown pumps made her legs look even more delicious, however not to Judy's taste, a single step and she was falling over. Sally was there to keep her from completely falling over, which earned the albino snake Judy's favor even more.

"Just fitting? If I weren't trying to get you with Nick I'd be all over-" Ren's rude sentence went unfinished as Sally wrapped her tail around the black rabbit's throat and hissed.

"She looks beautiful, however I believe the pumps must go." She released her death grip off Ren, him gasping as he could finally breathe again. Rubbing his throat, he nodded in agreement, "Sally's right, they look…great on you, but if you cant walk in them, it just looses the whole perception."

Judy huffed, slowly turning legs to get a better look at the killer shoes. Literally killer. They were probably right, if she was going to dance tonight, there would be no point in wearing them anyway, so she threw away the pumps and replaced them with black shiny flats she brought.

All three eyed her over and each nodded in approval, Ren slightly shrugging, "Not as hot, but still stunning and you'll be able to walk."

Judy smiled, "I have to admit, I'm a little nervous, but as long as you guys are here to help me, I can do this."

Sally hissed in satisfaction, "Just remember, we'll be out watching you the entire time, you're here to for Nick to admit his feelings, not you. Okay?"

The grey rabbit took a deep breath in, looking back in the mirror to see a whole new version of her. Blue eye shadow with the striking winged eye liner, made her feel fierce, and she smirked, "I'm ready."

The first animals to arrive were almost immediately ready to party and drink the alcohol that Ren had available at his bar. Clawhauser was in charge of being the DJ, mainly just playing songs that didn't suck. He started off with "My house" by Zoo Rida and by this time the house was almost filled and Nick still hadn't shown.

Judy was sitting at the bar, a shot sitting by her as she rested her chin in her palm. Staring at the animals dancing on the floor of the living room, wishing Nick would show up soon.

"Missing a certain canine?" Came Ren, sitting next to Judy ushering the bartender to fix him a drink.

She sighed, "I would have thought he'd be here by now."

Ren took his shot whole, hissing through his teeth at how strong the drink was, "Huh, I could be mistaken but do I see a orange fox accompanied by a luscious white fox?"

Judy sat up straight, looking where Ren was pointing and her sadness was replaced with territorial rage, her eyes narrowing as Nick held Lily's hand. She cracked her neck and took the shot that sat next to her and grabbed Ren by his collar, "Let's go."

 **Author's Note: Oh snap, cliffhanger! I had to lol. Any thoughts or suggestions? PM or leave a review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's Note: Reunited and it feels sooo good! Hey guys! Ready for some chapters! I miss you guys, and too be honest, I've just been lazy. No excuses but my own.**

 **Chapter 10.**

 **Playboy Bunny part 3.**

Judy dragged poor Ren across the dance floor, pushing past several dancing animals to get to Nick and Lily. The shot she threw back boosting her confidence times ten. She had to play it cool though, lest she lose Nick entirely. Ren had finally gotten free from the grey rabbit's hold, now just following close behind her, his face unreadable, just watching to see how Judy would handle this.

She approached the two foxes, who finally noticed her coming their way. Lily had on a red silky dress, that flowed right above her knees with black heels. She now stood over Judy, and the rabbit cursed herself for not wearing the pumps to rival Lily's height. The silver fox's eyes were lightly touched with black eyeshadow to give her own sexy look and Judy now wondered if she even match the female fox's beauty.

"You guys finally made it!" Ren exclaimed, wrapping his arm around Judy's neck.

Nick raised a brow at the contact but didn't show any other emotion, "Yeah, just took our time."

Judy remained silent, her confidence seemed to have dropped once she was actually standing in front of Nick. Especially when his Lily looked the way she did. The rabbit no longer felt fierce when she first tried everything. Perhaps it was time to call it quits…

Suddenly Ren was by Lily's side, eyeing her from head to toe, mainly around the chest area. The fox blushed hard, and Nick narrowed his eyes, his hate for Ren gleaming.

"Nick, why don't you hang out with Judy? Enjoy the party, I'll take care of Ms. Lily." His pink eyes sparkled under the lights from the party, and he smirked, offering his hand to the white canine.

Nick held Lily close to him, the gesture making Judy hurt even more.

"We're good thanks." He said quickly.

Ren smiled, holding his hands up as a sign of miscommunication, "No worries, but since this is a party, drinking is required. Shots, then?"

Judy went wide eyed, not after what happened last time, "I think I'll pass."

She went to walk away but Ren grabbed her by the arm and whispered in her ear, "You'll be downing two shots, just to loosen you up more and the rest of the shots will be water. Trust me, my bartender knows the drill already."

Judy looked to Ren, then to Lily and finally Nick, his arm was still wrapped around Lily's waist and he was waiting for her answer. It was now or never at this point, might as well go out big.

"Guess we're doing shots."

Lily smiled, "I haven't done anything like this since college."

Ren smirked, leading them to a circular table of four, so they'd all be facing each other for the game.

The bartender put four shot glasses on the table and filled them with vodka, the four animals grabbing their own.

"Let's make this interesting." Ren started, smiling specifically at Nick who just rolled his eyes in return.

"Never have I ever, anyone?" Ren asked.

"Oh! I love that game! Come on Nick, lets play!" Lily exclaimed excitedly.

Nick sighed, "Fine. Who's going first?

Ren jabbed Judy in the ribs, signaling for her to go first.

Judy thought for a moment, she only played this once before but it was childish and her group never actually asked adult like questions. But it would definitely be interesting to get know Nick a little better.

"Never have I ever been a fox." She said dryly.

Lily chuckled and Nick rolled his eyes playfully, his mood starting to lighten up, "Nice one, Carrots', real original." Both foxes threw their shots back and the bartender immediately refilled them.

Judy smiled, and Ren went next, he not so diligent with his, "Never have I ever NOT had a one night stand."

Lily took her shot again, a blush rising to her cheeks, and Judy took her shot with pride, only to see Nick not touch his at all. She gave him a questioning look and he shrugged. He was so nonchalant about it and it made Judy question just how many women he's been with.

Lily went next, asking a similar question to Judy's first one, and Judy took her second one as well as Nick and Ren. It was Judy's second shot and she nudged Ren to let him know, he waved her off and the bartender filled her glass with clear liquid. She hoping it was water like Ren had promised. Before Nick could ask his question, a hit song came on and the lights in the room started flashing different colors. Everyone in the house screamed excitedly and ran to the floor to dance. Ren jumped up, grabbed Lily by the arm and took her to the dance floor, screaming "I LOVE THIS SONG" on the way. Nick didn't even have time to interact before the two disappeared in the crowd, leaving just him and Judy.

Judy played with her shot glass, looking everywhere else but him, afraid to say anything.

"You look nice tonight."

Her ears perked up at the compliment and she finally looked at him. He had finished his third shot anyway and was just now staring at her. His green eyes burning right through her, just waiting for her to say or do something.

He looked towards the dancing crowd again and then back to her, "I don't have to worry about him making a move on Lily do i?"

Judy shrugged, "Not really, he acts like a play boy but he's just over hyped I suppose."

Nicked nodded, "I see."

It fell quiet again between them, even if the house was raging with music.

"You want to dance?"

She looked at him in shock, not sure how to respond.

He rolled his eyes, smirking as he left his seat and grabbed Judy by the hand, "Come on Carrots, we can have fun to."

He took another shot the bartender had refilled for him and drug Judy to the middle of the dance floor. She looked back to see Clawhauser at the DJ stand giving her a thumbs up and Sally giving her supporting smile. She turned her attention back to Nick, who stopped in between the crowd, opening up a spot big enough for the two of them. He spun Judy around so she was facing him, their nose's almost touching. She blushed, and he still had a smirk on his face. Most of the animals on the floor were grinding, _heavily_. The very thought of just grinding on Nick made her blush harder and a hot feeling boil in her stomach. He put his other hand on her waist and started moving his own to the beat.

She moved slowly, still embarrassed at the thought of dancing with him. He pulled her closer, his mouth next to her ear, his warm breath tickling the inside of her ear as he spoke, "Just follow my lead."

A chill ran down her spine as he moved her along with the beat, as he moved her, she finally caught his pace and started moving gracefully along with him. He smiled at her, pulling her even closer as the song became more upbeat. Before they knew it, they were dancing even closer to each other, so close Judy could feel every inch of him. He spun her around again, so her back was on his front. Gripping her hips as they both grinded in another, forgetting almost they were with other people as if it mattered. The heat in Judy's stomach rose, her breathing getting heavier as she reached up to Nick's neck, pulling him closer. His mouth resting on her neck, his breathing just as heavy as hers'. She had lost herself in his touch as soon he grabbed her to the dance floor, and now that they were against each other, she couldn't believe it.

It wasn't until the song ended, did they snap out of their trance, slowly breaking from each other and awkwardly standing in front another. The heat in her stomach didn't leave, she was craving more and she noticed Nick was desperately trying to cover the front of his pants. She looked away and blushed, neither of them saying a word. Just trying to comprehend how it got to that point.


	11. Chapter 11

Judy bit her lip in embarrassment and excitement, she had never gotten that close to Nick before, let alone felt him like that. She hadn't noticed another song had started playing and the animals around her had just kept dancing. Nick was still turned away from her, legs crossed and shirt covering the front of his pants. Not knowing, how to handle the situation she grabbed Nick by his hand and led him through the crowd, pushing through with ease and leading him to a more calm area of the house. Even if that "calm" was just horny animals up against walls and on the furniture.

She sat Nick down at the end of one the couches, far from the dance floor and where their were fewer drunks. Nick still wasn't looking at her, but she could tell his face was flushed and breathing was heavy.

"Nick?"

No response.

She put her hand on his knee and he didn't even flinch, leaning in closer she asked, "Are you okay?"

Sucking air in through this teeth, he finally brought his eyes to hers, "I'm sorry that happened."

She lowered her eyes, "You regret it?"

"Jesus Judy, of course I regret it!" Nick was now sitting upright, no longer embarrassed or flushed, his hands now resting on his face.

"I mean, I dunno, I'm in a relationship...I can't be doing stuff like that, with anyone."

Judy was now the one embarrassed, she was hoping that experience might have sparked something between them, but it seemed to have just backfired. She didn't know what to do now, Nick seemed more pissed and worried for his relationship with Lily than he seemed more confused or curious than his feeling for Judy. Which was supposed to be the plan.

"So what now?" The grey bunny asked, her ears now drooped.

He sighed, sliding his hands down his face to his neck, "It didn't happen."

Her's ears now perked up, not in a happy way but in a surprised anger, "But it did happen. Stuff like that doesn't happen with "just friends"." She was glaring at him now, he may have regretted it because he was in a relationship but you can never just pretend something didn't happen.

"We are just friends Judy." He stated, his eyes now completely focused on her, "Let's just leave it alone, okay? I'm gonna go find Lily and get out of here."

Time seemed to slow down for Judy, his body was rising to leave her there on the couch but it was as if he just couldn't get up at all. This wasn't right, she wanted him to sit and talk about this, but he was trying to avoid it at All costs. Heavily grinding on another to get to the point of almost fucking was not "just a friend" thing. She wasn't going to let him walk away, he needed to see that he felt something for her.

Growling, she jumped over the side of him, wrapping her legs around his waist and pinning him up against the couch. Her hands holding him back on either side of his face.

"You aren't going to walk away from this Nick, you are not going to walk away from me."

The Fox was at a loss for words, her lavender colored eyes had him locked in a stare down, and the way she was positioned, he couldn't escape. He gulped, scared of what was about to happen and scared he'd be powerless to stop it.

"Judy...please..." He almost whined, refusing to even move his hands.

Judy's eyes softened, hurt that she had thought he truly wanted nothing to do with her. That is until she felt something hard grow up against her leg. Eyes widening she looked down then back to him, " Nick"?

He didn't respond, just kept staring at her, scared of what she might think of him. Neither made a move, just waiting to see what the other would do. But Nick knew, they couldn't stay there forever and given in their current position, he knew Judy wouldn't let up until they talked.

"Alright Carrots'."

Raising a brow she asked, "What?"

He sighed, "If you let me up, I will sit here and we can talk about our...current position." He said nodding towards his lap.

She let out a sigh of relief, "That's all I-"

"Nick?" Judy was cut off by the sound of a familiar voice, both whipping around to see Lily with a confused look on her face.

 **Author's Note: I'm baaaacccckkk. Short chapters are better than no chapters right? Haha, hope you enjoy this chapter, and hope you guys are still here :)**


End file.
